Cupcake Wars
by RealMe07
Summary: It's Valentine's Day in Paradise, and Hubbell and Michelle have a bet...and Fanny is the judge! One-shot!


**A/N: I got this idea while I was making cupcakes yesterday…I hope you all enjoy my Valentine's story!**

Hubbell teased Michelle as she filled the cupcake liners with strawberry cupcake mix. She dropped a big glob of the pink substance on the edge of the silver pan and let out a laugh. She quickly grabbed a piece of paper towel and wiped the edge clean.

"How come you always miss the cupcake liners but get everything else in sight covered in mix?" Hubbell teased his wife.

"Because I'm not a cook. And you make me sound like a tornado!" Michelle put down the mixing spoon, crossed her arms over her chest, and put on the cutest pouting face Hubbell had ever seen.

He kissed her forehead and grabbed another box of mix from the cupboard.

"Let's have a little competition, shall we?" He said with a mischievous smile on his usually calm face.

"What kind of competition?" Michelle asked, crossing her arms once again.

"Oh, just to see whose cupcakes look best and taste best."

"You'll cheat. I know you will." Michelle stuck her tongue out at him like a little child, causing him to laugh for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

"No I won't!" Hubbell said, trying to act innocent and hurt. "We'll have someone else judge them just to make sure."

"Who?"

"My mother." Michelle's jaw dropped to what seemed like the hard wood floor. "Now, before you say 'no', think about it. You got along fine after you were partying at the bar instead of where you two should have been partying," he nudged Michelle's arm, making her blush, "And I think you two will be fine with a little cupcake war." He gently kissed her ballerina pink lips. "I love you and I love her, and I want you two to eventually love each other."

He walked a few feet away from her and reached up to grab two containers of frosting. They worked in silence for a little while until Michelle decided to break the semi-awkward moment between the two of them.

"I guess I could try…" She surrendered quietly, not taking her eyes off the red cinnamon hots she placed in the shape of a heart on her freshly baked strawberry cupcake.

He smiled and placed three of his vanilla cupcakes on a paper plate. He helped Michelle frost her last cupcake and placed a little chocolate frosting on the tip of her perfect button nose. She wriggled her nose the way only Michelle could make adorable and took some red frosting from a tube and used it to trace his lips.

"Nice lipstick," She laughed.

"I think it'd look way better on you." He said, and then planted an innocent kiss on her lips which quickly turned into a long passionate kiss.

Of course, Fanny just had to walk in and spoil one of the sweetest moments Michelle had ever had with him yet. She sat in one of the tall chairs and folded her hands calmly on the island in front of her. She looked at the couple who surprisingly hadn't noticed her entrance yet. Probably from all the ballet training she had had over the years, she assumed.

She decided to interrupt their little love session when they started grabbing at each other.

"No sex in my kitchen, please." She said calmly, but sternly.

The two jumped away quickly, causing Michelle, as clumsy as she is, to knock over a bowl of sprinkles and step on a tube of fallen frosting which got all over Hubbell's pant legs and shoes.

"Great." Fanny mumbled, rolling her eyes, and got up to grab a washcloth and some paper towels. She failed to find any, raising suspicion. "What happened to all my paper towels?"

"I'm a proven tornado." Michelle replied with her usual dryness.

"You're what?" Fanny looked up from what she was doing to face Michelle.

"Never mind, we'll buy some later." She said as she scrubbed at her husband's pants. "Good thing you sell shoes." She said, making the whole situation a little less awkward and lighter.

After Hubbell had changed into something different and put on some new shoes the two newlyweds met Fanny downstairs on the couch and presented two plates of cupcakes on a TV tray. She paused the baseball game and looked up at them, confused.

"What's all this?"

Michelle smiled at Hubbell and he smiled back. "You tell her." He said, overjoyed.

"Okay…um…well, Fanny," Michelle stuttered…Did she really make her nervous? Sneaking onto a plane with Bon Jovi and kissing George Clooney didn't make her nervous, but her mother-in-law did? "I…well we…made cupcakes and Hubbell kept saying how bad I was and we were wondering if you would judge them?"

She bit her lip and creased her forehead. She always did that if she was nervous, scared, or thinking. Hubbell knew her, he knew her very well. He touched her back with his hand for some support. He was sweet that way. Fanny's long, seemingly never ending silence made Michelle even more nervous.

"Alright." Michelle let out the air she was holding in for so long. "Now…how do I judge these?" Fanny asked curiously.

"By look and taste." Michelle replied.

After observing both plates of cupcakes, Fanny took a bite of all 3 cupcakes on Hubbell's plate. The first one was a vanilla cupcake with chocolate frosting, which was spread very neatly, with pink and red sprinkles. The second a strawberry with vanilla frosting and scattered red hots. The final cupcake on the plate was vanilla with vanilla frosting and a frosted red heart which had red sprinkles filling its middle.

"Oh, Hubbell…" Fanny said with a pleased moan. "You always make the best desserts!"

He smirked and nudged Michelle, causing her to roll her eyes and nudge him back.

Moving on to Michelle's cupcakes, Fanny took a bite out of the chocolate cupcake with vanilla frosting and a pink heart with red sprinkles in the center first. Then the strawberry cupcake with chocolate frosting with mini chocolate chips scattering the top. And she finished the second part of the judging with another strawberry cupcake with vanilla frosting with a heart formed from red hots.

"Hubbell had the best looks, good job son." Fanny said smiling.

Michelle sighed; she had lost. She frowned and creased her forehead.

"Alright, Michelle," Hubbell began with a joking arrogant matter, "It's time to pay up. You lost."

"I never said who won." Fanny said, suddenly standing up.

Michelle perked up. She really didn't say who won, it sounded as if Hubbell won. It wouldn't be surprising. Now Hubbell was the one with a creased forehead.

"As I was saying, Hubbell had the best display, but Michelle's chocolate covered strawberry cupcakes…God, that's a mouthful…put me over the edge. She won."

Hubbell's mouth opened wide with surprise. Michelle put on a big smile. She started dancing around the room and teased Hubbell at the same time.

"How did _she _win?!" He asked, obviously disappointed in his loss.

Fanny walked over and comfortingly patted her son on the back and sat him down on the couch. "Don't be a sore loser, son."

"Thank you, Fanny." Michelle hugged Fanny, and Fanny returned the hug.

"Now how exactly are you two supposed to 'pay up'?"

"Uh…we'll tell you later." Hubbell said, making Michelle laugh.

"No way! That would be like the whole puberty talk all over again!"

"Why can't you tell me?" Fanny asked, now a little angry.

The two women began to fight, as usual. Hubbell sat down on the sofa and watched TV as the fight moved into the kitchen. He'd go in when he didn't hear just yelling.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Did you have a good Valentine's Day?" Michelle asked Hubbell as they cuddled on the couch later that afternoon.

"Very," He replied as he kissed her gently.

"I'm off to meet Michael at the Oyster Bar. You two have fun, but don't get into two much trouble…and don't have sex in my kitchen." Fanny said as she quickly grabbed her purse with enough time to stare the couple down, just to enforce her command.

"Alright, mother, have fun, but, hey! The same goes for you!" Hubbell said das he hugged his mother goodbye with a wink as she flew out the door.

He walked back to his wife and held out his hand, which she hesitantly took.

"What are you doing?" Michelle asked.

"I lost. I have to pay up." He winked as he led her up to their bedroom.

She only said the kitchen.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this one-shot! I loved writing it, really I did! I added fun, love, and bonding into this long fic! Review to let me know if you have a request and don't forget to follow and favorite me and my stories! **


End file.
